busorenkinfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 8
Characters * Kazuki Muto * Tokiko Tsumura * Hideyuki Okakura * Koji Rokumasu * Masashi Daihama * Mahiro Muto * Koushaku Chouno Summary The following day after his battle with Kawazui, Kazuki wakes up in a Hotel room and is subsequently shocked when he Tokiko talks to him as she is wearing a casual outfit as opposed to her normal uniform. Tokiko tells him that she bought him there as it was closer than the school dorm and that she lives there during her stay in the city. She asks Kazuki if he fought that she just lived in a cloud eating mist but Kazuki implies that he thought that she was homeless which she finds rude. When Kazuki asks her what school she goes to and what year she is in, she tells him that she doesn't go to school, stating that her uniform is from a previous undercover mission and tells him that if she was in school she would be a third year in high school. She asks Kazuki if it makes him happy that she is older which puzzles him. When Kazuki asks her why she dropped out of school to become a warrior, Tokiko replies in a serious tone saying that it is because she hates all Homunculi and that they need to search for the Papillon Masked Creator. Kazuki decides that he doesn't need to know any more about her as she protects everyone from the Homunculi. Kazuki and Tokiko decide to search for the creator at the dorm. With a written description of the creator they ask around but none of the other students seem to know who he is. Failing this, Kazuki decides to draw a sketch of the creator, the end result being a well drawn but unfitting sketch of the creator which makes him look more handsome and macho. He shows the picture to his friends but they do not recognize the creator either. As Okakura freaks out over something, Kazuki asks Rokumasu what it wrong with him. Rokumasu tells him about the incident the previous night where Tokiko caught Okakura going into Kazuki's room to give him a nude girls magazine. Kazuki then remembers when Tokiko asked him if he is happy by the fact that she is older than him, realizing that the two incidents were related he freaks out alongside Okakura. Mahiro decides to join Kazuki with his search when Mahiro finds a third-year student to ask. When they go to ask him, he asks them to hold on as he starts taking an excessive amount of medication, Mahiro asks him if it is okay for him to take so many pills, but he says that he needs them or his body will give out on him. They ask him if he knows who the creator might be and state that nobody else knew who he was. The third-year student says that the person they are looking for is probably invisible, meaning that people can see him but they don't notice him and that there is always a classmate like that. Kazuki passes him the sketch he drew which shocks him. When Kazuki states that he thinks the mask is fashionable, Mahiro disagrees but the student shouts that Kazuki is right stating that the mask is amazing. He goes on to talk about how butterflies are wonderful, describing their life cycle from an"ugly worm that no one cares about" to a butterfly. He compares the mask to this stating that it is a symbol of transformation. Listening to this and noticing his physical similarities Kazuki realizes that the student is in fact the creator and tells Mahiro to go get some lunch. As the creator coughs up blood, Tokiko calls Kazuki on his cellphone telling him that the creator is a third-year student known as Koushaku Chouno. The student confirms this himself describing himself as a frail worm that has found the powers of alchemy. Upon hearing this Kazuki realizes that he must catch him. Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2